


Young God

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, dark!fic, non-con Lucifer/Meg, seriously, this is dark but it's a satisfying ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Meg Masters has been a virtual slave to senator Lucifer Morgenstern for many years when Rowena McLeod joins the household in the hopes that she'll get power in exchange for being a public wife. Rowena is in for more than she expected, but thankfully, Meg is there for her.





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, I might go back later at some point and re-write it to make it longer. Inspired by the song "Young God" by Halsey for a song fic challenge.

The pool, like everything else at the house, was large and elegant, and it was almost far enough away from the party in the ballroom for the voices to be silenced. Meg walked barefoot along the edge of it, her shoes abandoned on a deck chair along with her suit jacket. She rolled up the sleeves of her well-tailored suit shirt, deep purple giving way to scarred skin. Sitting on the end of the diving board, she dipped her toes into the water and leaned forward to pull up the cuffs of her pants. The night was just warm enough that the contrast of the cool water sent pleasurable chills up her spine.

A noise at the other end of the pool drew her attention. Another woman stood there, looking almost otherworldly in the diffracted light from the pool. Her red hair gave her away as Rowena MacLeod, the daughter of a local small-time politician, who was looking to move up in the world by becoming Lucifer Morgenstern’s wife. Meg had scoffed when she’d first heard of the young woman joining the household. Just another fly in the famed senator’s web.

“You’re Meg, right?” Rowena’s voice was soft, barely heard over the ever-present lapping of the water. “Meg Masters, the head of security?”

She laughed, the sound almost genuine. “Sure, yeah, that’s what they call me.”

“You’re not actually the head of security?”

“Nope, not me. It’s just a joke in the household.” She noticed how stiffly the woman held herself and motioned to a deck chair. “Take those fancy shoes off, Rowena, and enjoy the water.”

The redhead hesitated, then slipped off the heels and sat at the edge of the pool, careful to keep her long dress from trailing into the water. “So why do they call you that?”

Meg smiled, admiring the long pale legs that were now exposed to her view. “I’ll answer that after you tell me what Luci told you to get you into that fucking ugly dress.”

Rowena’s eyes went wide. “It is not ugly!” But the other woman wasn’t buying it, so she sighed and looked down, picking at the fabric. “You’re right, it’s horrid. The color doesn’t suit me at all.”

“So what’d he say to you to convince you to wear it?”

“He said, ‘You want to be queen, yes? Then you do what the king says.’ I couldn’t say no.”

“You’re here because you’re trying to get into the political scene, right? Think being the wife of a powerful senator will get you fame and fortune?” The redhead nodded and Meg smirked. “Have you tried talking to the women who’ve previously been ‘courted’ by the Morningstar?”

“Women? I hadn’t heard…”

“There’s a reason you haven’t…” The butler interrupted then, saying that Rowena was missed in the ballroom. Meg helped her up from the edge of the pool and got her a towel to dry her feet off, knowing Lucifer would be expecting to hear that she’d helped. As the redhead was walking back to the party with the butler, she spared a glance back at the dark-haired woman, her face thoughtful.

Later that night, Meg stood outside the door to Rowena’s room and listened to Lucifer yell at the woman for asking about the others he’d promised things to. “You don’t get to ask questions, bitch,” he snarled. “You wanted to matter, to be important, so now you pay the price. You’re human, you can break, and you’re mine now. If you think this ends well for you…” He chuckled menacingly. “That’s just the sun in your eyes.”

Then he stormed out and locked the door behind him before grabbing the untied ends of Meg’s tie and dragging her to his bedroom to fuck her raw. No tears fell from her eyes, she was used to it now, and later she laid used on his sheets as he stared at the moon through the window and muttered to himself about being a god.

~~~

Meg found a sort of peace at the bottom of the swimming pool. Even if there were other people in the water, all sound was muted. She was weightless, using a weight as an anchor for as long as she could hold her breath. There was no Lucifer to abuse her, no other women to worry about keeping safe. Just herself and the thoughts of rebellion she only allowed to grow when she was in the water’s embrace.

Today, her peace was shattered by a golf ball sinking past her in front of her face. There was a smear of red on it, probably either lipstick or nail polish, and she let go of the weight to grab it and allow herself to float back up to the surface of the water.

Rowena was waiting for her, like she expected, and she shook her hair back from her face, grinning at the other woman. “What’s up, buttercup?” she asked, resting her elbows on the edge of the pool and rolling the golf ball around in her hand.

The redhead, dressed today in a fashionable pantsuit for some sort of meeting Lucifer had gone to, sat down in front of her, legs tucked to the side. She took off a thin silk scarf, revealing dark purple bruises on her neck, clearly in the shape of fingers. “I can’t do it,” she said softly. “Not any more.”

A pang of sympathy ran through Meg, but she pressed her lips into a thin line as she checked the surroundings for signs of waitstaff before speaking. “You have to. You don’t have a choice now.”

“I always have a choice.”

“Not while he’s alive.”

“Exactly.” Those dark eyebrows rose in surprise, and Rowena’s lip curled slightly. “I’m going to kill him. But I need help.”

It took Meg less than a second to decide, her bottom-of-the-pool thoughts returning. “You have mine.”

“Tell me, first, why you’re called the head of security when you’re not.”

“Because ever since I joined the household, I’ve been in Lucifer’s bed every night. So the security guards joke that I’m in charge of security because I keep the ‘closest eye’ on him.” She used air quotes, her distaste for the title evident in her tone and face.

“How disgusting.”

Meg nodded and then grinned. “You should join me in the pool. Nothing like a good swim to clear your mind and find some peace.”

Rowena raised her eyebrows. “But I don’t have a swimsuit yet.”

“Who cares? You’re at Lucifer’s house, you could skinny dip for all anyone would care.” A blush rose high on the redhead’s cheeks and Meg laughed. “You’ve got a bra and panties on, right? How different is that from a bikini?”

“I suppose you’re right…” She still seemed hesitant, so Meg smirked and pushed away from the edge of the pool, floating on her back leisurely.

“It’s up to you, princess. Don’t let anyone say I forced you to enjoy yourself for a little bit.” She closed her eyes and drifted, grinning after a few minutes when a splash sent a wave to jostle her slightly.

When the sun started to set, they abandoned the pool for the hot tub. Meg stared at the petite figure before her, her eyes inexorably drawn to the curves of the small of the back and the graceful neck. Rowena ordered the butler, who came out to bring them to dinner, to have their meal brought out to the hot tub. Together, they drank champagne and watched the stars and plotted.

~~~

Meg slowly grew closer and more devoted to Rowena, and she knew it wouldn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer. As expected, about a week after they made their pact to bring him down, she was cornered by the senator. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” he growled, caging her in with his arms by her head. “But it needs to stop. You remember why you joined me, right?”

“I wanted to find the people who killed my sister,” she answered quietly, face carefully composed.

“And you never will if you betray me. You’re just as disposable as the rest of them, don’t think you’re different just because you’re the one in my bed every night. That’s just you earning your answers.”

Meg couldn’t help the small smirk on her face as she nodded. “Understood, Senator Morgenstern.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed but he moved back, watching her as she walked calmly away. Meg already knew who killed her sister; she’d known from the moment the tall man in the white suit had squeezed the life from her. The real reason she’d joined the household was to have her revenge, and now, years later, she’d finally get it with help from Rowena.

~~~

Rowena walked into Meg’s room, shutting the door behind her before dropping a pile of papers onto her desk. “It’s done,” the redhead said quietly, a triumphant smirk twisting her lips.

Meg grabbed the papers and skimmed them quickly, excitement growing in the pit of her stomach. “Perfect,” she said, looking up. “Then tonight, we make our move. Remember how we’re playing it. You’ll have to let him hit you a couple times for this to work.”

“I remember. I’m not the dumb bimbo he says I am.”

“I know, I’m just double-checking everything. The plan has to work as smoothly as possible for it to succeed.”

“It’s practically foolproof, stop worrying.”

“I’m going to worry until that son of a bitch is dead and you’re in charge.” Meg’s face softened and she smiled at Rowena. “Thank you.”

The redhead frowned slightly. “For what?”

“The opportunity to get my revenge.”

A grin crossed her face. “We women have to stick together in a man’s world.”

~~~

Lucifer paced his room, rage clear on his face as he spun back to face Rowena. “How could you?” he yelled. “You changed my living will and forged the signature?”

The petite woman stood her ground in the face of his anger, her composure as carefully controlled as always. “Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a greedy bitch,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

Despite the fact that he had most likely been thinking it, Lucifer hadn’t expected her to outright say it. His anger quickly caught up and he smacked her across the face before turning away and heading for the door. “I am going to take care of this… insubordination, and then I am going to deal with you.”

Rowena ran in front of him to stop him and planted her feet, swinging up with her fist to punch him hard in the jaw. As the man stumbled backward, shocked by the blow, she winced and shook her hand, preparing herself for what she knew would come next. Lucifer recovered quickly and launched himself at her, grabbing her around the neck and pushing her to the floor. He didn’t notice the door open and shut behind him, didn’t hear the lock click or Meg’s footsteps on the floor because he was so focused on exacting his anger.

Meg had one of his belts in her hands as she stepped up behind him, quickly looping it around his neck and pulling backwards. His hands flew up to claw at the leather and so released Rowena, who coughed as she crawled away from him. Meg dragged Lucifer by the belt, drawing it tight as she crossed it over and pulled. She put all her strength into it, making sure his airflow was completely cut off.

Lucifer fought against her, as she expected, but as the seconds passed, he grew weaker. His fingers, scrabbling at the belt, grew clumsy and faltered, eventually falling still as his hands dropped to the floor. Blood dripped slowly from his nose and the corner of his mouth, eyes bloodshot. He was dead.

The dark-haired woman dropped the belt and his upper body fell with a thump. Meg’s heart raced with adrenaline, breathing fast as she stood over him, triumphant. She felt powerful, and looked over at Rowena with something like a smile on her face. The redhead was staring at her in awe, as if she was divine. A goddess dealing justice and revenge for those who could not take it for themselves.

~~~

They went to court, of course, because no self-respecting detective sees a person’s fingerprints all over a belt next to a body with neck bruises and thinks it was an accident. And Lucifer’s most loyal men didn’t want a woman suddenly in charge of all of the lawyer’s estate. However, Rowena and Meg had planned for this, and they combined their knowledge of the judicial system with the scars and bruises each held as evidence of Lucifer’s abuse.

Meg plead guilty to killing Lucifer, claiming Battered Person’s Syndrome. She was still sentenced to prison, as she wasn’t his current victim of abuse when she killed him, but the term was only for three years, with parole available on good behavior after two. She floated light despite the cuffs around her wrists, knowing she’d be back to help Rowena run the estate soon. And she’d be able to become a goddess of protection, not just justice and revenge.

“Your place will be waiting for you,” Rowena said softly through the two way phone line.

Meg smiled through the prison glass, nodding. “I know.”


End file.
